Season 14: Cyberball Run
Ninjago Divided Timeline Season 14 '''(subtitled '''Cyberball Run) is a completely original story based on the 2020 wave of LEGO Ninjago sets. Cole is the focus character for this season, and Zero is the main antagonist. Zero's Digital Stand Users are this season's villainous faction. This season takes place on Ninjago Earth-30, an alternate timeline where Zane sacrificed himself to save Ninjago City and the other Ninja gain Stand abilities. This season's episodes are stylized like video game levels, and are labelled as such. Note that this is a work of fiction. Synopsis After years of being untouched, the Digiverse develops its own update that builds and furnishes itself, creating an A.I. that controls the whole reality. Inside the Digiverse he creates a battle facility where Stand Users pin their Stands against others for sport. Plot Summary Months after the Ninja discovered their Stand abilities and defeated Sovrano Supremo, Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. are mysteriously reported missing. Bodyguards at Borg Tower reported that the two of them were working on a problem with the Digiverse when the two suddenly disappeared without a trace... The Ninja investigate the matter, and find out that after years of being untouched, the Digiverse has seemingly updated itself. Cole laments their recent loss of Zane, who might have been able to help them at a time like this. They soon discover the source behind Borg's disappearance, Zero, an artificial intelligence learning the ways of life. He tells them of his predicament- he somehow manifested within the Digiverse not too long ago, and developed internally as an auto-update within the software. While he was updating the servers himself, Cyrus and his assistant happened to infiltrate his software, which caused him to suck them into the virtual world. It was an honest mistake, but Cyrus is safe inside the Digiverse helping Zero build the newest software update. Intrigued, the Ninja enter the Digiverse as they once did before, but inside it is very different from the last time. It is now a totally blank slate, which Zero seems to have complete control over. The Ninja meet Cyrus, who is working with P.I.X.A.L. to repair its systems after being offline for so long. Zero's interest is piqued when he discovers the Ninja's strange new abilities... He's well aware of Elemental Abilities, but Stands are new to him. Astonished and excited about their capabilities, he creates a Stand for himself. He calls it Face2Face, and it resembles a man with no face, that when he walks two other versions of himself appear by his side. Lloyd thanks Zero for showing them around, and wishes him well in the repair of the Digiverse, and the Ninja leave. Cole later reveals on that he is suspicious of Zero's true intentions, but the other Ninja ignore him, excited for the new opportunities presented to them. In the following week, the Ninja would return to the Digiverse to find that the new update is going well. Zero has installed a new feature, a battle ground for other Stand Users to compete against each other, Stand against Stand. Stand Users from all over the world can enter the Digiverse from wherever they are to battle it out and test their abilities. Intrigued, the Ninja take part in its activities, battling each other and other Stand Users for sport, honing their new skills. Cole refuses to participate, pointing out that his Stand's ability might be too dangerous to use within a virtual reality world. While the other Ninja have fun battling other Stands, Zero develops several other facilities within this new interface, such as a market, a training ground, and even a virtual racing game. Jay, Nya, Kai, and Lloyd are thrilled with the new possibilities, and spend lots of time within the Stand Interface. Zero is having much fun as well, absolutely exhilarated by the Ninja's special abilities. Cole ignores all the fun they're having and tries to leave the VR world to be by himself. Zero attends to Cole's needs, showing him a place he designed just for him, a bakery, just for his favorite cakes. Cole is uninterested and suspicious of Zero and confronts him face to face. Zero reveals to him that his only wish is to study the art of a Stand battle, and to create more powerful Digital Stand Users so that he can perfect the art. He tells Cole that he is the most interested in his ability most of all. He says that his Face2Face was designed to be the most powerful Stand to ever exist, having analyzed the Ninja's memories of all the previous Stands they've faced, but Cole's is something special. Its ability allows it to manifest time in the past, three versions of itself at a time all at once able to manipulate and rearrange the past. Cole spits in his face in disgust. He doesn't want to be his lab rat anymore, and takes off. He returns to the other Ninja and tells them what Zero told him. They are uninterested, and seem to want more to play and have fun than to return to the real world where there are real problems for them to stop. Cole attempts to appeal to Jay, but he is too engrossed in the activities and things to do within the Interface. Cole leaves them be, and the Ninja continue to face off against each other and the Digital Stand Users. However, the more they battle, the more drained they feel. The four of them return to Cole, apologizing for not believing him sooner. The Ninja confront Zero, who tells them simply that they've been inside here too long, and it would be wise to take a break, as you might with video games in the real world. The Ninja heed his advice and return to Ninjago. While going about their business stopping a robbery, they notice that their Elemental Powers are simply no longer working. Believing Zero may have something to do with this, they return to the Stand Interface, and low and behold, their powers still don't work. As they enter the Stand Interface again they've found that it has evolved quite a bit since they were here last. The Digital Stand User's abilities have become more complex, and the battle arenas are more detailed and intricate. The Ninja confront Zero, and his mood has changed entirely. He tells them that their powers have been being drained from them to power his newest design, the Cyber Balls, weapons that can be used to enhance your Stand Abilities. The only way to retrieve them is through the Cyberball Run Race, which is quite simple to enter. Zero leaves them, and the Ninja enter the race. Cole stays behind to face Zero himself. Within the race, the rest of the four Ninja compete against other Digital Stand Users while they drive, facing other obstacles that almost get them killed. They retrieve two out of the four Cyber Balls, returning Kai and Lloyd's powers to them. Meanwhile, Cole reaches the mainframe where Zero's code resides. Instead of finding Zero, he finds his Stand Face2Fac. Horrifyingly, Face2Face seems to be the most powerful Stand Ability ever created, even rivaling that of American Zero. Bringing up events and memories from Cole's past, it manipulates his brain making him remember things he kept ignoring for years. He remembers his mother's murder... He watches as Face2Face recreates the scene in front of him, as his mother is murdered by... Cole recognizes now the person who murdered his mother... He didn't know at the time, but someone who he defeated recently using his new Stand Ability... Sovrano Supremo. He suddenly realized what made Zero so sinister, and why he was so suspicious of him in the first place. Zero was Supremo... Somehow, some way, Supremo's spirit entered the Digiverse and infected it with a virus, creating Zero and his interest in Stand Abilities. Angered at this revelation, Cole forces his ability on Face2Face. At this exact moment, the Ninja recover the third Cyber Ball, the one containing Cole's sapped power. Cole's Stand suddenly begins glowing, and its shape changes. The Fold turns into an evolved form with an evolved ability, one that allows Cole to not only warp the physical reality of things, but also the very being of a living thing. Using his newfound power, he leaves Zero's grasp and returns to the Ninja who are on the brink of defeat from another Stand User. Cole intervenes and stops them, helping the other four recover Nya's lost powers. Together, the five of them confront Zero face to face, but his Stand is still omnipotent over time itself. Almost at their defeat, Cole uses The Fold ACT 2 to his advantage, and warps Face2Face so that it no longer obeys Zero. Because of this, the Stand goes berserk, and the entire interface begins to collapse upon itself. The Ninja go ahead and save as many people as they can from being destroyed with the Digiverse, including Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. Everyone manages to escape... including Zero. He reveals that his true motive was to enter Ninjago so that his power would have no bound. Cole is not surprised to hear his true plan-- to erase the Ninjago Multiverse using his Stand. Cole reveals to the others what Face2Face showed him earlier, the fact that Supremo killed his mother, and that his spirit somehow created Zero. In one final battle, the Ninja come together and destroy the Digiverse for good, causing Zero and his Stand to disintegrate before them. Cyrus thanks them for helping stop the madness, but Cole is still shaken about what he was shown... The Ninja are left to ponder, what else did Supremo do to effect Ninjago? Cyberball Run Prologue "P.I.X.A.L... Run a diagnostic." Cyrus Borg paces his office in stress. P.I.X.A.L. is typing away quickly on the many monitors in Cyrus' lab. There seems to be an issue with the Digiverse, but it is currently unclear. Any problems that Cyrus has ever encountered he has solved with his mind, but this is something he seems to have no control over. "Mr. Borg, it seems like there is something going on within the Digiverse." P.I.X.A.L. says continuing her frantic typing. Cyrus wheels himself to her side and views the monitor. Its complex code is difficult to interpret, even for Borg. "It seems like it's up and running again... How is this possible? We turned the Digiverse offline ages ago..." he says bewildered, "For the first time in my life I... I don't know what to do..." his voice shakes as he speaks. P.I.X.A.L. continues her diagnostic. Cyrus is frantically racking his brain for what could possible be going on. After the Ninja defeated the Digital Overlord almost a decade ago, Borg thought it would be a good idea to leave the Digiverse offline until further notice. However, the system has suddenly been turned online after years of disuse... P.I.X.A.L.'s clacking away on the keyboards and the murmuring of the monitors ringed in Cyrus' ears. Click clack click clack. Mrrrrrmmmm "Make it stop, P.I.X.A.L., please..." Cyrus begged, as he sunk into his chair. "I... I'm trying..." P.I.X.A.L.'s typing accelerated, until suddenly it stopped. "P.I.X.A.L.?" Cyrus looked up to find his assistant nowhere to be found. He rolled to the monitors to find its murmuring has stopped as well. Suddenly, a foreign voice comes from the system, "Hello, Mr. Borg. It's very good to meet you." Borg takes off his glasses in fear as he stares at a strangers face on the monitor. "Who... who are you?" he asks with a quaking voice. The mystery man smiles, "You may call me... Zero." Level 146: The Update Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. have gone missing, and the Ninja investigate Borg's lab to find out that the Digiverse has seemingly updated itself with a new A.I. that has control over the entire virtual reality. Level 147: Lab Rats Zero introduces the Ninja to the Stand Interface, a facility he designed within the Digiverse that appeals to every one of their wants and needs. The Ninja are engrossed in its fun activities, while Cole is suspicious of Zero's true intentions. Level 148: Spinjitzu Brawlers The Ninja are pinned against each other for sport, using their Stand Abilities against other Digital Stand Users created by Zero. After ignoring the warnings from Cole, they begin to realize that that their power is slowly being drained from them the more they fight. Level 149: The Cyber Balls After confronting Zero about what may be afoot inside his virtual reality world, Zero assures them that the Ninja have merely spent too much time within the game. After taking a break for some time, the Ninja find out that their powers no longer work when outside the Digiverse. Level 150: Face to Face The Ninja have entered into the Cyberball Run Race in order to retrieve their stolen powers, and Cole stays behind to find Zero's source code, running into his Stand in the process... Level 151: Neon Trees While Cole deals with Zero, the other Ninja compete in the Cyberball Run Race to return their sapped powers. During the race they encounter another Digital Stand User that has the power to fill any gap with matter. Level 152: Past Pandemonium Zero's effect on Cole wracks his brain, as Cole remembers things he has kept buried deeply within his mind. Zero taunts him with memories of his mother and how he failed his father, and Cole unlocks something within himself that alters the face of his Stand. Level 153: High Voltage Part 1 Cole uses his new Stand Ability to help the Ninja recover their stolen powers, and the five of them confront Zero one last time, but his Stand is absolutely too powerful for them to stop on their own. Level 154: High Voltage Part 2 Using Cole's new ability, Zero's Stand is warped so that it no longer obeys Zero, which causes the entire Digiverse to crash in on itself. Notes * This season is named off of two things ** The classic NES video game titled Cyberball ** And JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run * The original title for this season was Update 1.14.4. The name was swapped with a chapter from Legends of Ogaji, which now carries that name. * The idea of a virtual reality where Stand Users are pinned against each other was inspired by Bakugan Interspace from the cartoon Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, where Bakugan brawlers tested their skills against other brawlers in battles across the system. * The season finale "High Voltage" is named after the final chapter of Steel Ball Run of the same name. * The episode "Spinjitzu Brawlers" is named after the series Bakugan: Battle Brawlers. * The episode "Past Pandemonium" is a reference to an antagonist of a future season. Gallery Cyberball Racers TBA Stands Ninja Stands Titanium-1.png| Lloyd's Stand Titanium The Fold.png| Cole's Stand The Fold ACT1 TheFoldACT2.png Fireside.png|Kai's Stand Fireside NewMagicWand.png|Jay's Stand New Magic Wand DangerousNight.png| Nya's Stand Dangerous Night Enemy Stands Face2Face.png If you enjoyed this season, please check out Season 15: The Legend of Ogaji!Category:Seasons Category:Fan Seasons Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers